Reid Tells a Story
by KESwriter
Summary: Reid's mom asks him to tell her a fictional story. To his astonishment, parts of the story become real the next day. Dedicated to my recently deceased mother.
1. Chapter 1

Reid's mom asks him to tell her a fictional story. To his astonishment, parts of the story become real the next day. Dedicated to my recently deceased mother.

My mom died on August twenty-sixth. I'd be lying if I said I am doing okay. But my sister's yelling at a football game scared me out of the house to local mall and chain bookstore. This is where the story comes from. My eulogy for my mom is at the end for anyone interested.

I will return to Re-Aged and Wanted when I am ready. I don't think it will be long. I just needed to write something slightly less complex.

Reid Tells a Story

Reid came to visit his mother at the sanitarium in DC he set her up at after the Cat Adams incident. She was reasonably comfortable and even as her memory faded, she was always happy to see him.

"You always bring me such wonderful books," Diana said. "Thank you."

Reid could tell she was trying to hide the fact that she didn't know his name. It was enough that she remembered him at all at this point. For that, he was grateful.

"Why don't you tell me a story?" Diana said.

"Me?" Reid said as he took a seat.

"Yes," she said. "You've read me so many brilliant stories, I bet you can make something up that is good."

"You're putting me on the spot," he said with a laugh.

"I think you're up to the challenge," she said. "Tell me a story. A romance to be exact."

"Okay," Reid said rubbing his hands together. "Once upon time there was a lonely young knight named, named Henry. He had finally found the success and admiration among his peers he had been longing for, but wanted more."

"Is this fictional?" she asked.

"Semi?" he said sheepishly.

"Continue," she prompted.

"Then one day on his way the castle he stopped for something to drink. While he had grown out of most of clumsiness, there were still incidents. He spilled his drink on a fair young healer named, named, Beatrice. Beatrice laughed at him and promised no ill will despite ruining her garb."

"Tell me more about Beatrice," Diana said.

"Beatrice was a widow who lost her knight on a faraway quest not long after their daughter Cecelia, was born. She worked hard to produce a livelihood and still felt lost and lonely without her knight."

"What happens next?" Diana asked.

"Henry offers to have her garb cleaned, and, and instead she tells him take her out for a drink another time. They both leave excited for what happens next."

"You're struggling," Diana said. "How about this, have the rest of the story ready the next time you come."

Reid let out a sigh of relief.

"I promise it will be better," he said.

"I expect it to be," she said with a smile.

…

Reid didn't sleep well the next night. He wasn't a good storyteller even as he had read so much. Putting words in a new order for a story was a challenge for him. It surprised him that he found it so difficult.

He was still thinking about where to take the story next as picked up his usual coffee. Reid was just thinking of what a Beatrice looked like when he knocked into someone.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he picked up the cup.

"It happens," the woman said. She had strawberry blond hair piled up in a bun.

Reid realized the cup he picked up wasn't his. The name was Beatrice.

It was just a bizarre coincidence.

"I probably shouldn't be drinking this anyway," she said. "After nearly twelve hours in surgery I shouldn't try to add to my hyper energy."

"You're a surgeon?" Reid said, astonished.

"Yes," she said.

"Can I offer to pay for the dry cleaning of your clothes?" he asked playing along with story.

She looked at him with a smile.

"You can pay me back with another cup sometime, I need to go relieve my sitter. Here's my number."

She pulled out a pen and scribbled her number on a business card.

"You want to meet me even after I spilled both our drinks on you?"

"I have hunch you do more than spill drinks," she said. "You don't mind that I have a kid, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Good. Most guys go running for the hills when I tell them that."

"What's her name?"

She raised any eyebrow.

"How do you know it's a she?"

"You look like a you might have a girl," he said nervously.

She laughed.

"Her names Cecilia," she said. "I'm Beatrice."

"Spencer," he said.

"See you around Spencer."

Reid was still rooted to the ground as she left.

Author's Note:

Here it is. I just want the world to know how amazing my mother was. She's now reading from above. (I changed names for security reasons).

Words are my gift. I have known this since third grade. Mom didn't like to take credit for where I got my gift from, but some of it came from her, particularly the ability to tell a story. I didn't know my maternal grandmother for long, but she would tell me such vivid stories, she came to life in my mind. Grandma Perry became the voice of reason in my head and my guardian angel. Thank you, mom.

My mom was a beloved second grade teacher and later substitute teacher, here at St. Ambrose. To this day, random strangers come up and say, "Hi Mrs. Harrity!" She remembers all of you, from the quiet ones to the trouble makers.

But the most important roles of her life were wife and mother. She loved being the love of Dad's life. She would tell me about the most amazing trips to Hawaii and the Caribbean they took before us kids came and they sounded amazing. You're back in the arms of Dad now mom.

Joseph you never ceased to amaze mom. When my mom and aunt were painting the kitchen and trying to figure out how many cans of paint they needed, you at the age of four, did all the math in your head, and came up with the correct number. You have always been brilliant Joseph, even when you didn't feel like it. I know things haven't always been easy, but she is still as proud of you as she was the day you did mental math when you were four.

The day I was due my mom cried out to my father about how Joseph enjoyed being an only child and wondered what they were doing. I wasn't there but I swear I can see the look on my dad's when he said "Isn't it a little late to decide that now?" My mom was my first proofreader and taught me to chase after my dreams. She thought I was crazy when I met her during college orientation and said I had signed up for a learning community called Naked America, but she trusted me. That weirdly name learning experience led me to Ireland where I experienced the happiest moments of my life. She promised me I would be that happy again some, day. I believe her.

Then there is the miracle baby Mary. Mom never stopped advocating for a better life for my sister and butted heads with people fiercely when she had to. She also loved my sister's love of Disney princesses and encouraged her ice skating. Mom loved to brag about how Mary knows the names of every Olympic figure skating champion. Joseph and I will take good care of her, I promise.

I feel I should mention Fr. Rich here too. Fr. Bill had a larger presence, but when you were here, you were a two-person act. She remembered when you would play Sant Claus for her second graders. And before I knew much else about you, I knew you played volley ball until at three o'clock in the morning at my old house on Briar Lane. She said you were good too. Thank you for everything Fr. Rich.

Mom, you're no longer in pain. Everyone who knows you will miss you dearly. Now you will live in our hearts forever. I still expect you to be reading my work, now from above.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Birthday to me! Here's my gift to you!

Chapter Two:

Reid was nervous about his coffee date with Beatrice. He wondered what he would say and how it might affect the "story." It still seemed like a ludicrous number of coincidences that the woman he described in the story was real. Reid had to put the story in the back of his mind and focus on his date.

"Hi," she said as they took seats. "Sorry I'm late. The sitter was late. I may fire her if she's late again."

"It's no trouble," Reid said.

"So, what do you do for the living?" she asked.

"I work for the FBI," he said. "I'm with the Behavioral Analysis Unit where I track serial killers."

She looked shocked. Reid was used to getting odd reactions when he mentioned what he did for a living but Beatrice looked positively stunned.

"So, you'd say you hunt monsters," she said with a stutter.

"Monsters is one word for them," he said.

"Okay you're going to think I'm crazy but I have to tell you something: My daughter demanded a made-up bedtime story. I told her about a knight named Spencer who hunted monsters and one day spilled a drink on a healer named Anne (my middle name). They agreed to meet again rather than have the knight clean her clothes and by then she had fallen asleep."

Reid sat in stunned silence.

"You're not running so I take that as a good sign," she said hopefully.

"I told my mother who has dementia story about a knight who spilled a drink on a healer whose knight she had a daughter with died in a faraway land," Reid said slowly.

"My husband died in Iraq five years ago," she said. "I think Spencer, this is the definition of fate."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"Continue the story," she said. "You make something good up about me and I'll do the same for you. No dragons or anything scary."

"Promise," Reid said.

"This is surreal," she said.

"That's one word for it."

…

"The knight had just spilled a drink on Beatrice and now they're going on a date," Diana prompted.

He noticed his mother had written the story down. She was taking this very seriously.

"When the Beatrice and Henry met up again, she was very excited to share a tale. The lord of the land had found a cache of treasure left behind by her knight and only she had the key to. In exchange for the key Beatrice kept, he agreed give her half of the contents. It turned out to be a bounty of riches that would keep Beatrice and Cecily living comfortable for the rest of their life."

"What next?" Diana asked.

"Henry vowed that while he could never provide the same amount of riches, he would take care of her every other need."

"Did they kiss at the end of the night?"

"What?" Reid asked.

"Did they kiss?" she insisted. "This is a romance after all."

"They-they kissed passionately at the end and vowed to take their relationship to the next step the next time they met."

"I want details the next time we meet," she said.

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable with that," he said blushing.

"How many romances have you shared with me?" she asked. "How is this different?"

"But those were in the context of classics!" he said.

"I expect a full love scene when we meet again," she said.

"Okay," he said nervously.

…

Reid woke up the next morning cold. His shirt had fallen off. He knew he shouldn't have changed laundry detergents. When he opened his eyes, he gasped.

Muscles larger than both his fists had blossomed on his arms. He looked down and saw his chest was had fully extended out outward. It looked like he had an eight-pack. Then he realized his pants were only holding on by a thread.

He dialed Beatrice.

"What did you do to me?"

"The healer wished upon a star that the knight Henry would have strength that rivaled that of any man on the planet."

Reid didn't say anything.

"It came true?" she asked with a laugh.

"My clothes don't fit," he said as his face grew red.

"I have got to see this," she said. "I clock out in an hour. I'll get my kid on the bus and stop by."

"Bring some clothes too," he said. "I'm calling in sick."

"See you in a bit," she said.

Reid hung up and dialed Prentiss.

"My favorite Indian place changed ownership," he said. "I got food poisoning as a result."

"You and your tandoori chicken," she said with a laugh. "You know, drink plenty of fluids and relax."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Anytime Spencer."

Reid stared at his body. It was a thing of wonder. He was curious what else might happen if they kept this up.

…

Since nothing fit, Reid had draped himself in blankets when Beatrice arrived.

"Come on," she said barely able to contain her laughter. "Let's see them."

Reid let her in and closed the door. He tripped slightly and the bottom blanket fell. Mortified didn't begin to describe how he felt.

Beatrice stripped off the upper blanket.

"Just so you know, I thought you were kind of cute without the muscles. I couldn't think of anything a kind, intelligent, man like you could want that you didn't already have, so I chose muscles."

Reid felt embarrassed but somehow looking at her, he didn't feel as exposed. He decided to let the fairytale play out.

Taking a step forward, he kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I haven't done this in a while," she said.

"Neither have I," he said.

She began to strip.

"I should thank you for the inheritance left in my name, my husband's financial planner suddenly found."

"Your welcome," he said.

"It means fewer long shifts and more time to spend however I please."

He easily lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom.

…

"I should call in more often," he said as they laid side by side.

"I was up to arms in blood and guts for twelve hours, but I'm wide awake," Beatrice said. "Sleep is for suckers."

"Let's order in," he said.

"But that means we'd have to get dressed," she said.

"I only have bagels and coffee."

"I'll order using an app and tell them to leave it at the door," she said.

"Nothing Indian," he said.

"Good, because I hate Indian."

"Something we disagree on."

"We'll find out more once we decide to actually talk."

There was an urgent knocking on the door.

"Probably Garcia," he said. "A coworker of mine. She'll go away eventually."

The door slammed open. Two pairs of feet could be heard.

"Reid! Your neighbor called Garcia and said she heard a woman screaming," Morgan said. "Garcia thought about calling the police but decided to call me first to see what we… were…handling…"

Morgan and Garcia stared and him and Beatrice.

"What regimen are you using?" Morgan asked slowly.

Reid covered Beatrice and then himself.

"How many people have keys to your apartment Spencer?" Beatrice asked slowly.

"Too many," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't slept well in weeks. I hate the night when it is just me and the thoughts about my mom. I miss her and it just hits so hard. I am seeing a counselor and just trying my best at this point.

Chapter Three:

"So, a fairy tale is causing all of this?" Morgan said slowly.

Reid and Beatrice were dressed now as they discussed what happened with Morgan and Garcia over coffee.

"That we made up," Reid said as he adjusted his shirt collar. The new size would take getting used to.

"Without realizing our stories had consequences in the real world," Beatrice said.

"Wow," Garcia said. "This is like that Bedtime Stories movie meets Ruby Sparks."

"I'm not familiar with either of those films," Reid said.

"I know because my late husband loved Adam Sandler films while I hated them," Beatrice said. "The movie did come to mind when I was making up the next part."

"How old is your daughter?" Garcia asked.

"Seven," she said. "A little old for bedtime stories. But she said she was sick of Disney princess movies and wanted something different."

"Do you think those muscles are going to hold up?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know," Reid said looking at them.

"We need to get you into a proper workout routine to maintain them," he said.

"I wonder how these things will work," Reid said flexing an arm.

Garcia's phone rang.

"It's Emily."

She put her on speaker phone.

"Is Reid okay?" Prentiss asked.

"He is better than okay," Garcia said biting her lip. "His neighbor misheard what was going on."

"Normally I would ask about what you mean by that, but we have a case and we need you and Reid. A California senator's daughter has been abducted. Have Reid meet us at the airstrip in fifteen."

"Yes Ma'am."

"How many sets of clothes did you buy me?" Reid asked anxiously.

"You're wearing the only dress shirt I bought," she said. "I bought you PJs, jeans, and a t-shirt."

"Text me his measurements and I'll have more stuff sent to the hotel," Garcia said.

"How'd you guess his size?" Morgan asked.

"Medical training can be put to many other uses," she said.

Reid got up.

"I've got to get going," he said. "Lock the place up for me."

He then lightly kissed Beatrice.

"Go catch a monster," she said.

…

Prentiss stared at him briefly before getting back to discussing the case. Lewis stared longer and Reid could she was trying to do math in her head. J.J. stared for so long Prentiss had ask if she was paying attention to the case. The men's reactions were more muted, though Reid did detect a hint of jealousy among Simmons and Alvez.

Prentiss summarized the case:

"Andrea Lucas is the older daughter of Sacramento-based Senator Paul Lucas. She is seventeen years old and had ditched her security detail for a ride with her boyfriend. The boyfriend got in an accident that was most likely staged where the airbags were deployed. The boyfriend suffered a concussion while it appeared, she was dragged from the scene as evidenced by the shoe left behind.

Reid, run the geographic profile. Rossi and Alvez, meet the parents. Simmons and Lewis, analyze the accident scene. J.J., interrogate the boyfriend and I'll stay at the command center at the Lucas home in case a ransom demand comes through."

"Have we discussed the case enough to now address the elephant in the room?" Rossi asked.

"Okay, Reid," Prentiss said. "From the top. You did not have food poisoning and I'm guessing the woman your neighbor heard screaming was not of a violent nature."

Reid counted the name of shades of red his skin could turn before answering. Time was of the essence and a fairytale did not cut it when it came to explaining what happened to people who lacked Garcia's imagination.

"The treatment Maeve put me on gave caused a sudden influx of muscles," he said. "I called a doctor friend of mine and she assured me I was perfectly healthy. I don't need to explain where things went from there."

"That's not the truth, is it?" Prentiss said.

"Emily, I hate to point out the obvious, but we're racing against the clock to catch a kidnapper. I'm not sure you're prepared to suspend belief for the reality of what happened."

"I want a better answer when this is over," she said.

"I promise you'll get one."

Reid noticed J.J. couldn't take her eyes off of him and it made him slightly uncomfortable. He focused on paperwork while he continued to feel her eyes on him.

…

The geographic profile proved to be difficult. The abductors were smart and had chosen a side street not far from a highway to abduct Andrea. There were too many different places where they could have gone with her very quickly especially since it wasn't peak rush hour at the time.

"No luck?" Prentiss said.

"I can present fourteen different scenarios that would scare the Lucases ranging from the fact that it doesn't take long to get to a remote location to dump the body to the fact that there is a private airstrip where the owners are refusing to give travel logs without a court order. Not to mention multiple different metro areas without monitored cameras."

"Why don't you go to the house and meet Alexandria, their younger daughter?" Prentiss said.

"You want me to interview a sixteen-year-old girl looking like this?" Reid said dubiously.

"If she is hiding something, seeing you will throw her off balance," Prentiss said.

Reid sighed.

"Wish me luck."

Prentiss smiled ever so slightly.

…

"I did not know they made FBI agents attractive like you," Alexandria said staring at him.

"Thank you?" he said slowly. "Let's talk about your sister Andrea."

"First can I get a photo with you?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Then he saw it has as she angled her phone: An app that changes the sound of your voice.

Reid scanned the room as Alexandria sat down on her bed and he took a seat at her desk. He recalled the layout of the house. All the photos in the living areas featured Andrea and only one of the whole family. Andrea's photos as a gymnast were featured on end tables and in alcoves while Alexandria's science fair photos were visible only in her room. There were no photos of only the girls anywhere.

His phone rang. It was Beatrice. Answering a personal call might be detrimental to the case right now.

He put it away.

"Alexandria?" he said carefully.

"I've got a hundred likes so far on the photo," she said. "You're going to Instagram famous by the end of the night."

"I thought you were told to stay off social media?" he said.

"Social media addiction is a serious medical problem and I'm not posting anything about the case. I just posted how lucky I am to have a hot guy in my room right now. Take that Jenny Regan!"

"Alexandria," he said in a firmer tone. "Where is your sister?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she asked.

Her voice shook slightly.

"You go to a magnate school where class starts earlier. You had study hall at the time your sister went missing. Where is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said with a touch of anger.

"Your sister is more popular. Your parents like her better. It isn't fair Alexandria, but if you come clean now the consequences will be a lot less harsh."

Andrea reached into her hoodie pocket. Reid let his training kick in. He pulled out his gun.

"Put your hands where I can see them Alexandria."

"You'd really shoot a teenage girl?"

"In a heartbeat," he said.

She pulled her hand out and Reid shot at her and just as he saw a something with a pink feather come out of her hand. It hit him in neck.

There was the rumble of footsteps.

"Dad always hated how I was better at darts than him. A special poison I was going to use on Andrea," she said gasping for breath. "We'll see what it does to you."

Reid quickly began to lose consciousness and fell out of the chair just at the door burst open.

"Reid!" Prentiss screamed as she got on his level and pulled out the dart.

He thought about the call from Beatrice. His last thought was this could be part of the story as his world plummeted into darkness amid the shouting of his name.


	4. Chapter 4

I dreamed last night about my mom. I don't remember much about it except that I was happy and she seemed happy. Thank you, guys for all the love. I truly appreciate it.

Chapter Four:

Reid opened his eyes to a white-filled space.

"Hello Spencer."

It was his mother. She was wearing her usual pink dress. Her eyes looked alert and she had a smile on her face.

"Mom," he said slowly. "Where are we?"

"We in the land of make-believe," she said.

"How do we get out?"

"I don't leave honey, but you do. You'll see."

"This is where your memory is going isn't it?" he said.

"Benedict," she said. "Find Benedict and I will be free."

"You mean the Benedict study?" he said. "That's in Europe and virtually impossible to get into."

"Use your imagination," she said with a knowing smile.

He felt an odd sensation on his lips.

"The story is far from over," she said.

The white light turned blinding as the sensation on his lips continued.

…

Reid opened his eyes to find J.J. kissing him on the lips.

She stopped and smiled.

"True love's kiss worked!" she said.

"Garcia told you about the fairytale?" he said croakily.

"Beatrice called us and said her daughter took over the story described how the hero would be shot with a poison arrow. The only cure would be true love's kiss. It worked!"

"J.J." he said slowly. "I don't love you."

"I know," she said. "Beatrice was probably your first lay in a while, but this proves it Spence. I'm in love with you!"

"What about Will and the boys?" he asked.

"Will and I have been growing distant for years. All that lovey dovey stuff at the wedding was an act we're used to putting on. Plenty of couples share custody and the boys will be thrilled to call you dad!"

She kissed him again.

"I got tell the team your awake."

Just as J.J. disappeared, Beatrice walked in.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" he asked. "Your daughter has a very active imagination."

"She put you in a love quadrangle."

"What?" he choked out.

"She asked about putting a love 'quadrangle' in the story and I asked if she meant two people in love with one person. She asked what a love quadrangle looked like and I said three people would be in love with the same person. She liked that idea better and that the healer should have to compete with two other women for the love of this valiant knight."

Reid laid in stunned silence.

Beatrice laughed.

"I tried to call you to warn you, but it was too late. I am really sorry."

"Tara just started seeing someone and Garcia once said she wasn't the slightest bit attracted to me. So, my boss Emily?"

Beatrice was about to say something when Prentiss walked in.

"So true love's kiss worked," Prentiss said with a slight sigh.

"How long have I been out?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Eight hours," she said. "The doctors said that the poison was coma-inducing and they had no idea how long it would take to wear off even while flushing your system. That Alexandria was something of a mad scientist."

"I'm glad it was me instead of Andrea," he said.

Reid noticed Prentiss was on the verge of crying.

"You have a heart of gold, you know that?"

"I'm getting coffee," Beatrice said suddenly. "The time zone change really does mess with the body."

"Emily," Reid said slowly once Beatrice left. "Are you in love with me too?"

"I love Mendoza, but you have always had a special place in my heart Spencer," she said as tears fell. "Is it the fairytale or do I really love you?"

Prentiss reached out and touched his hand. Reid held hers.

"Maybe a little of both?"

"Get your hands off of him!"

They looked to see J.J. glaring at Prentiss.

"I have a right to my feelings too," Prentiss said.

"He's mine!" J.J. said fiercely.

"I get to choose," Reid said.

"True love's kiss proved it is me who gets to be with you."

"It could have been either of you," Reid said urgently. "Beatrice didn't tell you the whole story. Her daughter talked her into putting me in a love quadrangle with you two and Beatrice."

"But I loved you first," J.J. said.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Why don't you two take a break? I think I need to get some rest."

J.J. stared at Prentiss.

"You really love him?"

"I think so," Prentiss said with a cough.

J.J. punched her in the face. Prentiss knocked her to the ground. Reid hit the nurse call button. The woman wrestled on the ground and started screaming.

The nurse looked in and called for security.

Two guards burst in and pulled the women apart.

"Do we need to call the police?"

"No," Reid said. "Please!"

"We'll calm down," Prentiss said breathlessly. "I promise."

"Just a little lapse in judgement is all," J.J. said.

"We're going to escort you separately out of the building," one of the guards said. "Come back with clearer heads or we will get the police involved."

"Understood," Prentiss said.

"I agree," J.J. said.

The women and the guards left as both Prentiss and J.J.'s hair was a mess and their clothes were ripped.

Rossi walked in afterwards.

"What the hell happened?"

"I'm in a love quadrangle a seven-year-old concocted," Reid said with a sigh.

Rossi patted him on the hand.

"You truly are a trouble magnet."

Beatrice walked in.

"We need to do something before someone gets seriously hurt," she said.

"I already have," Reid said gesturing himself.

"Comas are just naps," she said dismissively. "Both my competitors are armed. I say we find a witch. I bet San Francisco is most likely full of them."

"You think a witch can solve this?" Reid asked.

"Do you have any better ideas?" she asked.

Reid laid his head back and looked at the ceiling.

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a rough few weeks. I had a really good story for the real world going, then life dealt me a nasty blow and I has struggled to recover. Relatives have been supporting me as I quit my job to care for my mom and now, I have severe fatigue and whole-body tremors that make applying for a job difficult.

Don't let the negativity in the world destroy what you love.

Chapter Five:

Reid spoke with Chief Cruz before he was discharged the next day.

"You would be surprised as to what I might believe," he said.

"It defies conventional logic," Reid said carefully.

"Your team defies conventional logic," he said. "Your team has overcome more obstacles than any I have overseen. Your resilience is remarkable."

"Please don't go too hard on J.J. or Prentiss," Reid said. "I promise an explanation as soon I get back."

"Your team is being put on stand-down the rest of the week and Prentiss and J.J. will be in counseling for the duration of the week."

"Yes, Sir," he said.

"I assure you we will figure this out Dr. Reid."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Rest up and I'll see you in a couple days."

Reid ended the call and left the hospital room. The team had left earlier. He signed some paperwork and found Beatrice waiting in the lobby.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

Beatrice used her phone to order an Uber.

"It feels weird not having Cecily with me," she said. "I think this is the longest I've been away from her."

"I can meet the witch alone and you can go home," Reid said. "It wouldn't be a problem."

"No," she said. "My mom hasn't spent much quality time with her. It's good for both of them and me."

"Are things okay with you and your mom?"

"They could be better," she said. "She remarried after my father died and the guy was ten years younger, so I figured he only wanted her money. It turns out I was wrong."

"Everybody is wrong sometimes," Reid said.

She laughed. "I bet you aren't."

"We all have our moments," he said. "It is what makes us human."

The car arrived.

"Let's go meet a witch," she said.

…

Reid wasn't sure what Beatrice was thinking when she picked Wicca Data Processing to consult with. The office was in one of the newer high-rise constructions in San Francisco.

The interior reflected Wicca in a very modern sense of the word. The walls in the reception area were painted to reflect the elements in each corner. Paintings of rune symbols for light and hope were on display. Unlit candles and crystals completed the appearance of Wicca in a professional setting.

"Dr. Reid and Dr. Starnes," a woman said.

Her jet-black hair was in a chignon and she wore a navy-blue pantsuit with a white blouse. The only hint that she might be a witch was the necklace that had a gold pentacle framed by two crescent moons.

"Come in," she said.

The office was decorated in warm colors with medallions on each wall. The window let in plenty of natural light. Her desk had a solar system globe on it along with a bonsai tree. It was a pleasant space.

"Thank you for reaching out to me, Dr. Starnes," she said. "My name is Dr. Mary Cunningham. I have a PHD in astronomy."

"So, how can you help us?" Beatrice asked.

"First let me tell you a little about my firm," she said. "We analyze big data for businesses around the world to find patterns that may or may not have any mystical meaning. Our interpretation of magic is that everything is connected and to ignore patterns is foolish.

You two are not the only ones who have found themselves in a wish-fulfillment experience. Children are highly imaginative people full of untapped potential. Adults of a certain age are less connected to the harsh realities of the world so their minds wander to a variety of different places."

"How do we break the spell?" Reid asked.

"You don't," she said. "To try now would only complicate the situation. According to Starnes, your mother needs to see you regularly so avoidance isn't an option. Older adults and children both share a certain level of stubbornness that leads to agitation if their needs are not met. We do not need any more agitation in the world."

"Dr. Cunningham," Reid said thoughtfully. "I saw my mother in a vision where she suggested her dementia could be healed. What about schizophrenia?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Reid," she said. "Dementia, especially in early-onset cases, is more likely to be cured than schizophrenia. The Benedict study is the most promising. The most promising studies for schizophrenia focus on treating the earliest signs. There is less research on people of your mother's age."

Beatrice held Reid's hand.

"Switching topics," she said. "Don't try to force an ending or it won't work. The best way to determine when the stories will conclude is at the height of the harvest moon in seven days from now.

Please don't mind my intrusiveness, Dr. Starnes, but where are you in your cycle?"

Beatrice turned beet-red.

"My cycles vary by two to three days. It should have started last night."

It was Reid's turn to turn red.

"I-I-" Reid stuttered.

"It's not a surprising development," Cunningham said. "Children who are conceived while under the influence of magic will develop powers. Nothing earth-shattering. They will be good with animals, reading people, and will minor things into reality such as an extra cookie in the cookie jar."

"Okay," Reid said slowly. "So, let the stories proceed and everything should revert to normal in a week."

"As normal as possible," she said. "You two are in contact with a powerful benevolent force. I believe you are destined to bring about a great deal of good in the world."

"What about the love triangle-quadrangle?" Beatrice asked.

"Complicated love plots don't exist relatively often in the real world. Jealousies, yes, but no real romantic entanglement. The quadrangle should fall apart after the fall of the harvest moon."

"Thank you, Dr. Cunningham," Reid said and waved.

"Take care Dr. Reid and Dr. Starnes," she said.

"What do we owe you?" Beatrice asked.

"I don't charge for consults from individuals. I offer this service to the public as a way of increasing positivity in the world."

"Thank you," Reid said.

"I believe there are challenges ahead for both of you, but I also think great joy awaits too," she said. "Tread carefully and enjoy the moment."

Reid and Beatrice walked into the elevator in silence. As soon as the doors closed. Reid pulled Beatrice close and kissed her on the lips.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly as the elevator opened two floors down for more people to come in.

"Enjoying, the moment," he said with a smile.

"Let's go enjoy the moment more somewhere in private," she whispered.

…

"Why couldn't we stay in bed?" he asked as they entered the bar.

"I've never tried karaoke sober before," she said. "It sounds like fun."

"I never thought sober karaoke sounded fun," he said.

"We're singing a duet," she said as she signed them up electronically. "Have you heard of 'Shallow' from A Star is Born?"

"Which version?" Reid asked.

She patted him on the back. "We need to get you out more."

Reid ordered water while Beatrice had iced tea.

"You okay?" she asked. "We haven't talked much, which I didn't mind as I feel like I am making up for years of lost intimacy."

"It kept my mind off things," he said.

"I'm sorry your mom's schizophrenia can't be cured," she said.

"Thanks," he said.

"Up next Spencer Reid and Beatrice Starnes singing 'Shallow'"

Groans could be heard around the bar.

Beatrice squeezed his hand twice.

"Let's give them a show."

Reid awkwardly stood on the stage and started to sing:

"Tell me somethin', girl/Are you happy in this modern world?"

It sounded like Reid, if he practiced singing regularly every day. But not like himself right now.

Beatrice looked as surprised as he did. She then sang her part and hit the high note. The audience exploded in cheers. Reid noticed she nearly put her hand over her mouth in shock.

They finished the song as cheers started for an encore. Reid grabbed her hand and they snaked their way out of the bar.

"Hi Mom," Beatrice said once they were outside and she put it on speaker phone.

"I didn't realized Cecily had such an imagination! She was telling me about the story you two were making up and she just decided the couple should profess their love through song like in the movies and everyone cheers them on and they become famous."

"Wow," Beatrice said. "Um, tell her I don't want her to continue to story without me anymore. I'll be home soon."

"Okay dear," she said. "Do I get to meet this handsome fellow?"

"Mom, how you know he's real?" she asked slowly. "I said I had a medical emergency to consult on in California."

"I can't remember the last time you sounded this happy," she said. "I hope you're with a man."

"I am," she said. "He's best thing to happen to me in a long time."

Reid hugged her. There was no where he'd rather be than by her side.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the support as always!

Chapter Six:

Reid couldn't escape the stares, the selfies, and the laughter. Lady Gaga had taken it upon herself to share the video posted by one of the bar patrons. She said it was the most impressive rendition of the song she had ever heard and Bradley Cooper agreed. He was officially famous.

Even in Quantico, he couldn't escape the whispers. Even one person had the nerve to say: "Tell me something good Dr. Reid," with a wink as she passed. This meeting was with Cruz was not going to be pleasant.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon," Cruz said when he sat down.

"I have a lot to explain," he said.

"First let me tell you the story of my abuela," Cruz said. "We were a very poor family in El Paso. When sister Rosa was six and I was five, she said she'd grant us a wish for each of our birthdays until we were eighteen. As children, we believed everything she said. Rosa asked for a puppy even though our parents had refused to get one. A week later, my father was on a construction site and he heard a dog barking. He followed the sound and it led him to finding his friend on the verge of being shot by the foreman. My father saved his friend and took the dog in as it helped save his life.

I wished for a tricycle. My mom found one a few days later that was a little rusty, but my uncle was able to fix up. My sister and I got more imaginative after that. Rosa wanted a new wardrobe and suddenly my mother would find a line of clothes donated to the thrift store that was of high quality. I asked for a gun to protect my family with and found myself enrolled in youth program where kids got to ride with the cops. At sixteen, she wanted to star in her own a telenovela. A limited series was being shot on location and she was cast as an extra. For her eighteenth birthday, she brazenly asked to marry a man who looked like Antonio Banderas. A year later she met and later married a stunt double for Antonio Banderas in Zorro."

"What did you wish for on your eighteenth birthday?" Reid asked.

He smiled.

"I wished for the ability to grant wishes. She told me I could only do so for my grandchildren when the youngest turned five. Carlos is three and Amalia is due in less than a week from today."

"Under the harvest moon," Reid said.

He nodded.

"I don't know what is going on Dr. Reid, but I'm guessing things will reach a conclusion at the fall of the Harvest Moon."

"What about my singing career?" he asked.

"Dr. Reid allow me to offer a word of advice: Go after what you really want. You are experiencing something incredible. Do not waste a moment of it. See me on Monday, when you have found what you're looking for."

"Thank you, Chief Cruz," Reid said standing up and offering his hand.

"You're welcome, Dr. Reid," he said, shaking it.

…

"Hey," Beatrice said when she opened the door. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Beatrice," he said holding her hands. "Do you love being a trauma surgeon, or is the something else you want more?"

"Like a singing career?" she said with a laugh.

"I'm serious, name anything you'd want more than anything you could have imagined."

"When people see me, it is their last resort," she said thoughtfully. "I can't tell you the number of gunshot wounds I have seen that ended up infected because what they didn't know what they were doing. Or stabbings where they thought if they stitched it up with sewing thread in alcohol like on TV, it would save them. People are afraid to seek care because of the cost and the scrutiny."

"A free trauma center," Reid said. "I was lucky I was as smart as I was, in managing my mother's care from a young age. If I hadn't, we'd have ended up on the streets."

"You want to set up a free psychiatric clinic," she said.

"Beatrice," he said slowly. "This is the definition of a whirlwind romance. We are going to face many challenges in our relationship as it progresses, because we've known each other for less than a month. But I want to declare here and now that I will love you forever and want to create a spectacular life for you, Cecily, and our child. Beatrice Starnes, will you marry me?"

She burst into tears.

"I feel like I have known you my whole life, Spencer," she said. "You are not my late husband and nothing will take away from his memory. He would want me to be happy. We have not known each other long, but our souls are destined to be together. Yes, Spencer. Yes."

She kissed him deeply.

"I hope you didn't buy a ring," she said. "Because it would look weird to the rest of the world if we got married after less than two weeks together."

"My word is my vow for now," he said.

"So how are we going to get a kid agree to a story about creating free trauma center and psychiatric clinic?"

"I have an idea," he said with a smile.

…

"He's real!" Cecily said delightedly at the sight of Reid. "You're even more awesome than I imagined!"

She had blond hair with streaks of brown in it. A tooth was missing and she was wearing Frozen pajamas. Reid was prepared to love her as if she were his own.

"We're going to tell the story together," Beatrice said.

Cecily got comfortable in her bed as Reid and Beatrice pulled up chairs.

"So, the knight and the healer loved being popular singers," the Beatrice said. "They decided to hold a huge concert that all the kings and queens from far and wide would come to attend. Everyone was so impressed with the performance they decided to give the healer and the knight enough treasure so that they could build their own castle."

"Does that mean I'm going to be a princess?" Cecily practically shouted.

"Yes," Reid said, "The healer and the knight, decided that their castle was going to be special. It would welcome sick people who were afraid to go elsewhere if they had problems with how they thought, or had bad boo boos. It would be a castle for those who needed it the most."

"But where would we live?" Cecily asked.

"A castle can take many shapes," Beatrice said. "For the castle the knight, healer, and her daughter would live in, it will be full of love and magic created through imagination."

"How about a cotton candy maker?" she asked.

"And a cotton candy maker," Beatrice said with a smile.

"How about a pony?"

"We'll decide that tomorrow," Reid said.

Cecily closed her eyes.

"I knew magic was real."

Reid and Beatrice left the room hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay it is going to be hard saying goodbye to this one. I loved it dearly, as I loved all the reviews.

Chapter Seven:

"Hi," Reid said.

"One of the nurses came in and showed me video on their phone of you singing with a woman on TV," she said.

"A lot has happened," he said.

"Spencer," she said slowly. "Are you my son?"

"Yes!" Reid said.

"Oh honey, come here," she said.

They hugged and Reid got choked up.

"You remember," he said.

"I don't know for how long," she said. "But I know you are my son and I know I am so, so, proud of you."

"Would you like to hear how the story ends?" he asked as he wiped away a tear.

"It feels like it was only beginning," she said.

"Sometimes, time moves fast in stories," he said.

"Like in real life," she said.

"Like in real life," he said.

"How does the story end?"

"After many nights of passionate lovemaking, they conceive a child. As the child blossomed in the healer's belly, many wonderful things happened. The mother of the knight was sent to the kingdom of Benedict, where she was able to recover and retain her memories. A love quadrangle for the heart of the knight collapsed and the women were able to find their own happily ever afters. The knight and the healer used their newly-gifted singing ability as means of providing coin to build a castle of their own for the for those with mental abnormalities and those who have suffered physical trauma. The daughter of the healer would get the best education imaginable. While not quite happy ever after, the knight and healer lived the happiest life they could find together."

"That's beautiful Spencer," she said. "I have such a gifted son."

"I love you so much mom," Reid said.

"You are the magic of my life Spencer," she said stroking his face. "I sense this story is not rooted in fiction as much as a future unfulfilled."

"You're right," he said.

"Every day is another chance for dreams to come true," she said.

"Let's see what tomorrow brings."

Reid left with his heart full of hope and joy.

Epilogue:

People ask me often what it was like growing up in the Reid household and I don't always have a good answer. They want me to say incredible or exciting, but those words don't mean much. Growing up a Reid was just growing up.

Everyone was devastated when they divorced when I was ten. The stress of managing the clinic, while continuing a singing career to help keep the doors open, and my mother becoming increasingly obsessed with her looks, led him into the arms of my Aunt J.J. He admitted the affair immediately, but she threw him out in an instant. I vividly remember walking in and finding her packing his clothes for him as his pleaded for forgiveness. It was actually a miserable time to be a Reid.

Then my sister got in a drunken car crash while at NYU a year later. Dad wanted her to do time while mom wanted to use privilege to get her off. It went public and got nasty. The judge took pity on my sister and since only she got hurt in the crash, was sent to rehab along with community service. She bounced back and works as a financial advisor for the clinic.

Many of you know my parents made enemies. People didn't like how the clinic was free to everyone and claimed some would try to game the system by using it. Two years after the divorce, I was doing homework in mom's office while she worked late one night. She got a call that sent her running to the trauma center. An hour later, my mom called to tell me that dad had died.

This is the part everyone wants to hear about. My dad been brutally beaten and dropped off there. There was too much internal bleeding. No one could have saved him. I went down to say goodbye.

They had cleaned him up and sealed his chest so he looked peaceful. I didn't believe in miracles. Or that I had gifts like people kept telling me because I was supposedly conceived just before the fall of the harvest moon. It happened that night there was a full moon in April and I had my period. I asked the universe if I truly had any powers, to give me the magic to save my father. Then I kissed him on the forehead.

True love's kiss saved him. My parents were not fools. They sent me to Europe where I was able to finish my schooling until the chaos died down.

It was also seen as a sign. They remarried a year later under the harvest moon. At the reception I met Mateo Cruz's grandson, Rafael and our friendship and magical connection set us up for a bright future together.

So, what was it like growing up a Reid? Chaotic, magical, and real. This was no fairytale. They suffered and they overcame a lot. It all started with my dad telling my grandmother who, at eighty-five is still my best friend and keeper of my secrets, wanted to hear a story he made up. It turned out to be such a good one, it found a life of its own in me, Amber Diana Reid.

THE END

Author's Note:

This will always be the story I started just after my mom died. The story where I found strength from the reviewers to believe in myself. Your words mean the world to me. Please consider dropping a review. Thank you so much. I owe everything to you and my mom.


End file.
